


What I wanted

by jin0uga



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin0uga/pseuds/jin0uga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked either of them, Ruby and Yang would have told you the same thing. Regardless of what they lost, what they gained was far more important. Enabler. Slight monochrome/checkmate. Incest. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.
> 
> I’ve wanted to write some enabler for some time now. Too little of this pairing out there. I hope you enjoy.

The dorm room was silent, save for the noises of lead on paper. Ruby sat at her desk with a book in hand, trying to memorize the content for their next test. Miserably glancing at the mish mash of illegible chicken scratches on her notebook, she dropped the pencil with a sigh. ‘I don’t get any of this stuff.’ The girl bemoaned, slamming her forehead into the table. ‘Weissssss, where are you?’ 

Unluckily for Ruby, the heiress had long since finished studying and decided to take Blake out on a date; as surprising as that sounded. Weiss neglected to tell her partner that they would be spending almost the whole day in Vale, since Blake also wanted to visit the book shop which had opened recently. 

As Ruby was about to throw book out of the window in frustration, something yellow burst through the door. The girl let out a noise of surprise, turning around to meet the excited lilac eyes of her half-sister, Yang. “Heya Rubes.” The blonde greeted with a wide grin. 

Her eyebrows furrowed when the red cloaked girl responded with a pitiful attempt of a smile. Worry shot through her, making her saunter to where she sat. 

Upon seeing the mess that was Ruby’s desk, Yang felt a knowing grimace grace lips. Likewise, she had also struggled to memorize most of the stuff on the test but thankfully, she had encountered Pyrrha in the library and got a three hour long cram session which more or less helped her through the worst of it. 

“Need some help, sis?” Yang asked sympathetically. “Pyrrha really knows her stuff. You should ask her for help.”

“She’s busy with Jaune.” Ruby groaned, shutting the book with a slam. “I saw them at the library this morning. I actually wanted to ask Weiss to help me but…” 

“Oh, princess? I saw her heading out with Blake. Tough luck, Ruby.” 

Yang stopped the laughter bubbling in her throat when the younger girl let out a small groan and buried her face in her arms. She reached out and began petting her head. Actually, it was more of a massage than actual petting. Yang made sure to put in just enough strength as she kneaded the girl’s scalp, experienced hands going down lower to Ruby’s neck. 

“Oh…” Ruby sighed in part relief and surprise as a set of strong hands slowly pressed the tight spots around her shoulders. One thing she loved more than cookies was in fact, Yang’s massages. And for a good reason too, they always felt amazing. Ruby tilted up her head, eyes closed in pleasure and mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape as her sister worked her magic. 

Yang glanced at her current state and grinned, an idea coming to mind. 

As Ruby continued to enjoy the massage in a haze of pleasure, the hands on her shoulders suddenly tugged the collar of her shirt sharply, causing her eyes to fly open in shock. She was about to open complain when something warm pressed against her lips. Silver eyes met playful lilac ones, and Ruby couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. 

Yang’s shampoo swirled around her as they continued kissing, the sweet smell adding to the pleasant haze that encompassed her mind. “Y-Yang,” Ruby mewled against the older girl’s lips, causing her grip on the collar to tighten. 

Yang hummed in response before they both broke apart. The two were red, pupils dilated and panting slightly. Ruby gave her a look which said ‘that was hot’ and the blonde couldn’t help but agree with a nod of her own. Though her sister was younger than anyone she had been with, the benefit of knowing her well had a bonus all on its own. Yang smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before heading towards her own bed, kicking off her shoes and grabbing Ruby’s red and black headphones. 

Now feeling invigorated, Ruby turned back to her book and cracked her knuckles. 

There was no way she was going to let something like this beat her. 

x-x-x

The test results were better than she had expected. 

Ruby skipped all the way back to their dorm room, with an amused Weiss trailing behind her. The heiress didn’t bother to hold the hyper active girl back, knowing that she deserved to let loose. Her partner’s red cloak disappeared through the door, leaving Weiss standing outside. Just as she was about to enter however, she spotted Blake standing at the end of the hallway, near the steps which lead down to the school’s garden. 

The cat Faunus smiled and gave a little wave of her hand. Weiss felt warmth curled in her stomach. Turning away from the door, she headed towards her girlfriend, ready for an afternoon of warm cuddles and calm silence. 

x-x-x

“Yang! I passed!” Ruby cheered when she entered the room. Yang returned her enthusiasm with a hug, lifting her little sister off her feet. The younger girl laughed, the bubbly sound making the blonde grin. She twirled the girl around the room, both students giggling heartily as the room spun around them. 

Slightly out of breath, they toppled onto the nearest bed. “Nice job, Ruby.” Yang said, breathing into Ruby’s ear. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine. She tilted her head to meet the blonde’s gaze, a small smirk forming at the corner of her lips. “Thanks sis. You know, for the encouragement. I don’t think I could have done it without you.” The sentence was punctuated by a sweet kiss which Yang returned eagerly.

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Yang replied with a small frown. “You would have passed with or without my help.” Her frown tapered off into a sly grin. “Or maybe you just wanted some of this?” She gestured to herself. 

Ruby blushed and rolled her eyes, causing the blonde to laugh. The smaller girl buried her face into the crook of Yang’s neck, lightly nuzzling the soft flesh there. She smiled when her sister let some of her aura leak through, enveloping them both in a blanket of warm sweetness. Hooking her arm around Ruby’s waist, she made sure that they were comfortable as they just lay there; enjoying each other’s company.   
Ever since their arrival at Beacon, many things had changed. Some for the worst and some for the better. The falling out with their father, Taiyang, had broken Ruby in some ways, but with the help of her beloved sister and girlfriend, Yang was able to heal her bit by bit. Just because they understood his point of view and reasoning, did not mean that they had to agree with it. 

There were some nights that both sisters missed their father, but they made up for it with each other. 

If you asked either of them, Ruby and Yang would have told you the same thing. Regardless of what they lost, what they gained was far more important. 

Her friends had taken their relationship well, much to their surprise. Weiss and Blake had also revealed their relationship, something which the sisters had seen for a long time coming. The revelations had brought their team RWBY closer, improving their communication and combat skills. Yang was grateful for lucking out with the Schnee heiress and the cat Faunus. Despite all their sort comings, they had managed to pull through tough times and came out stronger than ever. 

“Weiss is gonna kill us for messing up her bed.” Ruby whispered, pressing her body further into her girlfriend’s. 

“Don’t sweat the small stuff.” Came the husky reply. Yang could already feel her eyelids drooping. “She won’t be back till later anyway. Blake will keep her busy.” 

“If she gets mad, I’m blaming you.” 

“I’ll like to see her try.”

Ruby snuggled further into her and yawned. Yang smiled gently and pressed one last kiss to Ruby’s lips before surrendering herself to sleep.


End file.
